


You Underestimate Me

by romeojohannes



Series: Who Knows, Here Goes [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Cuddly Princesses, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeojohannes/pseuds/romeojohannes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine has family troubles and Cosette is a majestic goddess who fixes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Underestimate Me

There was a light but constant knocking at the door. Cosette lazily threw off the blanket that she had been snuggled under when she had accidentally fallen asleep on the sofa.

“Who is it?” she sing-songed, standing and stretching her back gracefully.

“I-it’s me.” Came a broken and shaky voice from behind the door. Cosette stopped mid-stretch.

“Eponine?!” she ran to the door and flung it open, the shivering mess of a girl who had been leaning against it stumbled forward. Her eyes were lined with red and dark smudges of mascara streaked her cheeks. Cosette took a moment to take in the sight before surging forward the hold her girlfriend in a warm, firm embrace.

“Shhhh, sweetheart,” she soothed in her ear. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” When Eponine’s sobbed evened out, and she wasn’t shaking as much, Cosette led her to the couch and wrapped her up in her fuzzy blanket. She fixed the pillows so she and Eponine could lie down facing each other. Cosette wrapped one arm around her waist as Eponine clung to her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cosette spoke gently, with soft blue eyes gazing up at her. Eponine took a deep breath.

“It’s my parents, again.” She let out a breath that was half a laugh, half a scowl. “It’s always them…”

Cosette nodded. “I know.” She used her free hand to wipe at the remaining tears sliding down her face. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But I’ll listen.”

“It’s okay, it’s not important.” Eponine buried her face into the crook of Cosette’s neck. “I’ll get over it,” she sniffled, “like always.”

“I know you will, you’re strong like that. But it’s still important.”  She said, kissing her forehead, “ _You_ are important.”

Eponine smirked slightly.

“Sure I am.”

“Don’t believe me?” Cosette raised an eyebrow.

“No offence,” she said, with her lips brushing her neck, “but I think you’re gonna need to convince me.”

“In time,” Cosette smiled, “I think you’ll find me to be a very persuading person.”

Eponine sighed and let her eyes slip shut. They lay there like that for a few moments before Eponine huffed and turned onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

“I just don’t know how much more of this I can take, Cosette.”

“You need to get away from them. It’s not good for you.” Cosette said, resting her head on her shoulder.

“I know that, but it’s not like I have anywhere else to go.”

Cosette beamed. “Of course you do. You can stay right here, with me.”

Eponine laughed quietly. “Are you saying you’re gonna break into my parents’ house and drag all my shit back here?”

“If I have to.”

“I love you, but I highly doubt you’re capable of that. Though I’d love to see you try.” She teased.

“I love you too,” Cosette hummed and kissed her cheek. “But you underestimate me.”

By the end of the week Eponine was completely moved into Cosette’s show-box apartment. She never doubted Cosette ever again.


End file.
